The Last Night
by Raptured Rose
Summary: Sometimes all you need is someone to hold you while you're hurting, someone to tell you everything will be okay even though you both know it clearly isn't.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **Hey guys, it's a been while since I last posted, but I can explain; I'm pregnant! But late one night, I came up with this idea and couldn't resist writing it, even though it was painful for me to type. Cutting and self mutilation is a touchy subject for me, since I do sadly have experience from my high school years. While writing this on my iPhone, it seemed longer, but apparently not.

**Warnings:** Self mutilation, slight violence, boy/boy kissing.

Reviews are love.

* * *

Jeremy stared angrily at the teacher they had hired to replace Alaric Saltzman, his now dead guardian and old history teacher. The new teacher, who introduced himself as Mr. Ryon, gave them a simple book assignment, which Jeremy knew he could easily complete.

But he didn't want to work on some too easy assignment without Alaric as his teacher, so he wasn't going to. He sat there slightly pouting and feeling even more depressed than usual. God, he missed so much. His parents, Jenna, Alaric, Vicki and of course Anna. With Elena's new vampire life, he hardly saw her anymore, and he was lonely. He tried his best to avoid falling back into the drugs and alcohol, but instead took on another unhealthy hobby. A hobby he desperately needed to act on as soon as possible.

"Mr. Ryon, I'm not feeling that great, can I go to the nurse?" Jeremy asked, and the teacher handed him a hall pass and kind smile.  
"Feel better, Jeremy," he answered back, and Jeremy just gave him a strained smile.

* * *

The bathroom was empty, much to Jeremy's relief as he rummaged through him backpack for the little blade he kept on him. He sighed out as his hands grasped the silver weapon and he squeezed his eyes shut.

With shaking hands, he brought the blade to his wrist and quickly cut across, gasping at the sensation. It made him feel, even if it was only pain. At least it was something. He continued to draw more blood, tears slipping down his pale face. He watched, entranced, as the dark red, almost black blood slid down his white arm with wide eyes.

Jeremy knew he went too deep this time.

"What the hell, Jer?!"

Jeremy jumped and dropped his blade onto the counter, his eyes widening in panic as he recognized the voice and heard the door slam open. He cursed loudly and turned around to face the intruder.

"T-Tyler?" Jeremy asked in shock, the blood still freely rushing out of the new cuts. Tyler's eyes were fixed on the cuts, his mouth set in an almost sad looking frown.

Tyler slowly walked over to where the younger boy stood, shaking violently. Tyler looked up to meet Jeremy's eyes and shook his head. "Let me fix it."

"No." Jeremy said quietly, causing Tyler's eyebrow to rise.

"You're going to bleed and death, Jeremy. Just drink," Tyler demanded, holding his own newly cut wrist out for Jeremy, who stubbornly looked away.

"Like you care. You hate me, remember?" Jeremy snapped, turning away from the older boy and allowed even more tears to slip free from his chocolate brown eyes.

Feeling strong arms wrap themselves around his waist caused Jeremy to spin around in shock, realizing that Tyler had pinned him against the sink, and wasn't going to let him go.

"I can feel you losing more blood. You're dying, just please, drink," Tyler said a little more nicely, giving Jeremy a serious look.  
Jeremy looked away and hung his head. "If I die it won't hurt anymore."

"You're wrong about that. You'll still be hurting and you'll regret ever doing this," Tyler whispered and touched Jeremy's wrist lightly. "Please, Jer. Think of Elena."

Jeremy scoffed. "Elena will be relieved."

Tyler sighed and moved his hands down to Jeremy's slim waist, locking eyes with the younger boy. "Then think of me," Tyler whispered and acting on impulse, pressed his lips against Jeremy's own lips.

Jeremy lightly gasped, momentarily forgetting about the open cuts on his wrist as Tyler's tongue brushed against his, and they fought for dominance. Of course Tyler won, and Jeremy was more than happy to sit back and let Tyler do all the work.

But all good things eventually had to come to an end, and Tyler pulled away. He lifted his own bleeding wrist up to Jeremy's kiss swollen lips and Jeremy rolled his eyes before locking his lips on the cut and sucking.

Tyler watched, stroking back the pale boy's short hair in a soothing manner. Jeremy pulled back and Tyler noticed how the color seemed to return to his face, and the cuts had already healed.

They didn't speak, but instead looked at each other with a sort of understanding.

And Jeremy knew he was stuck with Tyler whether he liked it or not.


End file.
